


Night Guards: Mike Schmidt x Elizabeth Rose

by KingV



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Mike Schmidt - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Romance, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingV/pseuds/KingV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Elizabeth Rose falls in love with a night guard who barely survives the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria every night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Guards: Mike Schmidt x Elizabeth Rose

Elizabeth POV

My name is Elizabeth Rose. I been working in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as an Evening guard, my shift lasting from 5:00-10:00 PM for quite some weeks now. Nothing's been out of the ordinary for apart from the night guard who's always been trying to hit on me. He was a rather flirty fellow, performing pick-up lines and bad puns every time we had the chance to meet. 

Of course I shrugged this off as a friendly gesture and told him I'd only like him as a friend but that didn't stop him from trying to change my mind every time we met. His name was Mike Schmidt, the night guard. He had this toothy grin and his signature "Night-Watch" hat every time we met, and at one point I found him sort of....cute.

Everything ran smoothly during the weeks I was working there, the children were happy, the parents were patient and no one got in trouble. The only setback I had were the animatronics, I swore that their eyes follow me as it gets later in the evening, but I shrugged it off as my paranoia acting up. One fateful night when I was packing up to leave, I saw Mike as usual who came in early with the neutral look he had on his face, but as soon as he saw me his facial features shifted into a goofy grin. 

"Well hello gorgeous~" he said with a smirk

"What do you want Mike?" I asked with a sigh

"Oh nothing I just wanted to ask you something" he said, trying to be casual

"Well what is it?" I questioned

"Are you a camera?" He grinned "Because every time I look at you, I smile~"

I failed to fight back the smile forming on my face this gesture seemed to please him as it made him smile too. 

"So..." He said his face turning serious "Have you thought about us?"

"Mike, I gotta go" I said avoiding the question 

"Aww, why do you have to go home so early?" He pouted

"It's 11:00 already..." I replied turning away from him to pack my stuff

"Fine" he frowned "but you'll come around eventually" 

As I was preparing my stuff, I was oblivious to Mike walking towards me sneaking up behind me. I turned around to say my goodbyes to him, but my mind went blank as soon as I felt a pair of lips brush against my cheek.

"A little parting gift from me to you, Lizzie" he said with a grin

I stood there, unsure of what to do. A tint of red formed on my face as I turned back to run for the exit. I heard Mike chuckle behind me as a I ran out in a panic, amused by my reaction. The rest of the walk home was filled with me playing the scenario over and over in my head, unable to think of something else. 

As I made my way up my apartment, I lazily threw my belongings on the table not caring if they landed safely or not. I took a quick change of clothes and threw myself on the bed, sleepy from the day's events. 

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

My alarm clock woke me up at 5:00 AM. I cringed the blaring noise of the alarm clock, trying to cover my head with a pillow. I scolded myself for forgetting to set my alarm clock at the right time. I did my usual daily routine, wake up, have a cup of tea and toast, and browse through the internet using my phone.

While I was preparing my morning tea, I noticed the mess in the kitchen. Sighing I cleaned up the thrown bags and rummaged through the discarded items. Something felt off as I fixed my belongings, something was missing. 

"Oh my God I left my phone!" I gasped at the realization 

Panicking I ran to my front door, grabbing the keys to the Pizzeria. As I got out my apartment building I ran as fast as I could hoping to find it before someone else does.

Mike POV

I watched the cameras, monitoring the active animatronics who'd love to stuff me into suits of death. For some reason Foxy was very active today, I heard him running down the halls for the third time today but I quickly denied his entrance, shutting the door to his face. Yet again he banged on the door, wishing for access to murder me.

"You ain't gonna have me today, you scrapped-up bastard!" I yelled insults at his face

He eventually gave up and made his way back to Pirate Cove. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 5:30 AM, "I'm going to live!" I thought to myself. Through the silence of the morning I could hear a faint click at the door of the entrance. I quickly shrugged it off as the animatronics messing with my paranoia until I heard a soft voice calling out my name. I instantly got up the tablet to check if anyone was there and to my surprise, the blonde girl I've had a crush on was roaming the halls of this God-forsaken Pizzeria.

"Oh Shit!" I shouted in panic

I dropped the tablet, grabbed my hat and flashlight and ran for Lizzie.

Elizabeth POV

I was looking around as I entered the dark restaurant. This place was....creepy, that was the only way I could put it. This cheery and happy wonderland for kids now seemed like a dreadful, eerie graveyard. I looked towards the stage and saw the animatronics weren't there, I shrugged this off with a creeping feeling in my stomach. Maybe they were just misplaced, maybe they were just put back to a closet or something...right? 

I chill ran down my spine as I saw the purple animatronic, Bonnie, standing a few feet behind me. "Okay something was definitely wrong" I thought to myself. These thoughts were driven away as I heard someone calling out my name.

"Lizzie!" He called out

"Mike!" I whispered, relieved upon seeing a familiar face

Something was off about him, though. He had a serious look on his face as if I were in danger.

"DUCK!" He screamed

At first this confused me, but when I saw the heavy blunt object being thrown at me I immediately knew what he meant. I could feel the flashlight whizzing above my hair, only an inch above my head. It hit something behind me, I turned around to see Bonnie on the floor with the heavy, black flashlight that left a dent on his forehead. Before I could comprehend what I just saw, Mike pulled me by the wrist making me run with him.

"What was that!" I asked in panicked tone

"No time!" Mike yelled as we ran

We rushed through several rooms, avoiding the crazy animatronics before getting to his finally office. As we got inside the office Mike immediately shut all the doors. After we both breathed a sigh of relief Mike started to get angry.

"What hell is wrong with you!" He yelled in an maddened tone

I remained silent, shocked by the angry side of him.

"Don't you know how dangerous this place is?!" His words stung me like a wasp

"That's so incredibly stupid of you!" tears were welling up in my eyes

"B-but....I-" 

He cut me off again "You're so damn ignorant!"

That's it, I've had enough. I slapped Mike straight on the face, hard leaving a reddish mark on his cheek before running out of his office. I had one last glance at him before running down the hall, his face was painted with the expression of shock and surprise, with his mouth slightly open. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I ran around aimlessly in the Pizzeria, my face in a grimace of pain.

I wandered around the restaurant, my face laced with hurt, my heart aching from his hateful words. I covered my face with my hands as an instinct to stop the tears from falling. I was halted as I bumped into something bulky and fuzzy that had an odor that smelled of death. It was the red animatronic, Foxy. I gasped as he raised his hook to strike me.

I shut my eyes, shutting myself out the inevitable. I heard someone scream, I was convinced it was me.

*slash*

Nothing happens. 

I don't feel any pain.

I hear a groan.

Someone's hugging me.

I opened my eyes, it was Mike. He was protecting me from the pain, hugging me tightly. For a moment I felt his warmth leave my body, only to kick the violent animatronic down to the ground. I hear a loud noise of a hunk of metal falling to the floor. Mike holds me again, this time carrying me, bridal style. He runs, avoiding the deadly animatronics once more, barely making it to the office.  
He sets me down to the chair, only to slide down the closed door. Moments of silence accompanied us until one of us started to speak up. 

"Mike.....I-"

I was interrupted by Mike hugging me tightly

"Lizzie, I'm sorry." The words echoed throughout my mind

"The things I said" Mike said with a face full of regret "I only said them because I was worried about you" 

"I was afraid of you getting hurt" he continued "I did it because....I-I care about you"

"I-" 

I cut him off with a kiss, it was slow and loving. It didn't take long for him to kiss back he returned it with the same loving feeling. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity only to be interrupted off by the morning bell, telling us it was already 6:00 AM. I looked at him, my face completely flustered. 

"Mike I-" 

He fell face first to the ground, unconscious. 

"Mike!" I screamed panicking 

I noticed the huge gash on his back, blood dripping from the wound.

Mike Schmidt has fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! tell me you're alive!


End file.
